City management
Introduction Once you have validated your Colonization action, the city is created and the City Management interface appears on the bottom of the screen. To open this interface on any city, simply click on the city, its surrounding tiles, or the city’s label on the Adventure Map. #The Region panel displays information on the region hosting this city #The City Info panel displays status information on the city including current FIDSI output #The available constructions lists all the city improvements, regional expansions, and military units which you can produce #The Construction Queue lists the planned constructions for this city #You can assign a Hero to the city to improve its efficiency. If a Hero is assigned, it will appear in the Governor panel. You can also automate the city construction through the “Automate” droplist. #The Garrison panel lists the units currently inside the city. These units do not constitute an army yet; they must be assembled using the “New Army” button (See “Army Management screen, above). Region information The game world is created as a set of distinct regions. You can see the frontiers of these regions as colored borders on the Adventure Map. A border with the same color as your empire color means than you control this region through a city built inside it. Each region can host exactly one city, never more. It you want to conquer a region which is already claimed by another empire, you must first capture its city. The Region panel lists critical information concerning the region in which your city is located: *Minor Faction: each region hosts a Minor Faction whose villages you will find as you explore. You have several options to Pacify a Minor Faction (by force, a bribe or cooperation). Once this is done, you have the ability to Assimilate it. Until then, Minor Faction villages can be a threat and generate hostile armies. *Luxury and Strategic Resources: The region can host deposits of these critical resources. They will generate value once you have constructed the requisite extractor on site. Strategic Resources are critical to equip your heroes and units with powerful items; Luxury Resources allow you to give temporary boosts to your empire. At the beginning of the game most Luxury and Strategic Resources are hidden, and must be unlocked through technologies and sciences in new Research Eras *Trade routes are automatic exchanges made between series of connected cities (allies, friends and yours), leading to FIDS bonuses on Cities: those creating routes and those crossed by them. Approval / Growth / Upkeep In the City Info panel you can check several important characteristics for your city: #Approval represents how happy the citizens of this city are. The happier they are, the more bonuses your city will receive to its Industry FIDSI and other variables. #Your Population is represented in the form of “units”, with the number next to the population icon representing the current number of population units. The more population you have, the more output your city will produce. #Population grows regularly, especially if you produce lots of food. The Population gauge determines the pace at which the next population unit will be generated, as well as the number of turns required. #The Upkeep represents the maintenance cost of your city in terms of Dust (the currency in Endless Legend). As you build more Improvements in your city, your Upkeep cost will increase. You will have to either produce more Dust or get rid of some Improvements. If your empire has no more Dust and your Upkeep is negative, the city managers will take over and do whatever is necessary to pay your debt (selling armies, buildings, resources, population, heroes and finally cities) You can click the “Browse” button to consult your list of City Improvements (buildings) and Regional expansions (Mines, Watchtowers, etc.), and scrap the ones which prove too expensive. FIDSI and workers The FIDSI output of your city is shown on the right part of the City Info panel. You can click on the “+/x” toggle to expand or reduce the level of detail. In expanded mode, the panel shows how each output type (Food, Industry, Dust, Science and Influence) is generated per turn: *The Production per Population represents how much of the FIDSI is produced for each population unit assigned to it *You can drag and drop Population Units from one column to the other to increase this production effect. The units represent workers assigned to one type of FIDSI output *The City Tiles value represents the fixed amount of output produced by the City tiles and the surrounding ring of fields *The Modifiers are special bonuses / penalties applied to this output type *The Total represents the final computed value These total values represent what your city produces each turn. *Food will allow your city to grow and generate more population units. A part of produced Food is used to sustain the existing population *Industry is used to produce City Improvements, regional expansions, and military Units in your city *Dust is accumulated in your empire treasury, determining the overall balance of your empire between income and expenditures *Science is accumulated at the empire level to advance in technological research *Influence is accumulated by your empire and used to perform high level actions: Diplomacy, the Empire Plan, and Minor Faction assimilation. Building Improvements The Available Constructions panel is simple to use: Click on a building or unit option to have it placed in the Construction queue. As you hover with the mouse point over each option, a tooltip explains the benefits of each one as well as its construction cost. There are several different construction options: *City Improvements are built inside your city center and do not require any specific additional space or placement. Their only limit is their Upkeep cost which your empire must pay; otherwise, you face bankruptcy. *Regional expansions are placed directly on the 3D map when selected. As your region can be large, you may have to zoom out to locate the semi-transparent “ghost” representation of the location: *: Extractors allow you to exploit and accumulate Strategic and Luxury Resources. They can only be built on existing (and revealed) Resource deposits. *: Watchtowers increase your range of vision, and can only be built on specific Watchtower Foundations. *: Districts allow you to expand your city by adding another city tile, which in turn adds additional surrounding fields to your FIDSI generation. This lets you cover a larger part of the region with your city tiles. Please note that if a District (the city center is also considered as a district) becomes surrounded by 4 other District tiles, its efficiency is greatly increased. Each additional District will generate Disapproval from expansion, however. *Military Units are found in the Constructions panel as well, listed as Unit Designs created by you (see Military Screen) or available by default. Units equipped with powerful items may require a large number of Strategic Resources to build. Be sure to collect them beforehand. Construction Queue Once a construction option has been selected it appears in the Construction panel, which is used to track and prioritize your production. Each construction has a cost in Industry points, which is paid gradually as the construction progresses. The number next to the clock icon represents the number of game turns it will take to complete this construction. Some constructions require a number of Strategic Resources; these are spent instantly when the construction is queued. They are refunded if the construction is canceled. If you change your mind about a queued construction, you can click on the “x” button to remove it from the queue. You can also drag and drop on a queued element to change its priority relative to other items. Buying out When you need to hurry a construction, or do not know how to spend your Dust, you can ”Buyout” a construction to complete it on the next turn. The closer to completion the construction is, the less Dust it will cost you. Some factions, such as the Broken Lords, make extensive use of Dust and can even buy out population units. Leveling tiles To level up a city or a district tile there should be an certain amount of city or districts tile surrounding it. Level 2 A city or district tile will automatically become a level 2 tile when it is surrounded by at least 4 other city/districts. Here are some of the possible ways to level up a tile: Note that the red hexagons can either be a city or a district tile. The blue hexagons are the terrain tiles that the city use to obtain resources. Level 3 The Cultist faction is unique in that they are limited to at most 1 city but that city is capable of obtaining up to Level 3 districts. A Level 3 district is obtained by surrounding a distict with 4 Level 2 districts. This is similar to how Level 2 districts are obtained but with requirements raised a district Level. This makes district placement especially important for Cultist players since with optimum design a single extra district will both raise a Level 1 to Level 2 and a Level 2 to Level 3 for a total increase of 2 district levels per new district. Leaving the city screen To leave the City screen and return to the Adventure Map, as for most of the screens, you may press the Esc keyboard key. You can also click on the terrain outside of the city’s area of influence. Unlike most other screens, right-clicking is not recommended, as it may unintentionally cause garrisoned units to move to the map location targeted by the right-click. [[Empire|BACK]]